Who do I want to be?
by Ciel'sLover
Summary: Riley Jacks just moved to Japan from America. Her dad works for Easter. She feels alone and just wants to be accepted because of who she is not because she's "Cold and Exotic." Maybe two special guys can help her….. Ikuto/OC/Nagihiko (later)
1. Characters

Riley Jacks-

Natural Black hair with top died whit (Scene cut); forest green eyes; fair skin; American

Charas-

Sora:

Egg is black with crown in the middle; brown hair; blue eyes (from kingdom hearts); friendly; lovable; innocent; athletic

Vincent (FF7):

blood red egg w/ Cerberus symbol in the middle; Fighter; Courageous; Wise

Roxas (KH):

Checkerboard egg with a silver X in the middle; timid; kind; curious; artistic

Zack (FF7):

Navy blue egg with a puppy on it; playful; childish; Protective

Axel (KH):

Black egg with red flame in the middle; laid back; cunning; trickster

(All Chara Naris will be described later, before she transforms)


	2. New School

Nadeshiko/OC/Ikuto

Riley Jacks awoke in her bed, just a few minutes before her alarm went off. She just moved to Japan from America. She wore her hair in a scene cut with the top half died wait and the bottom her natural black hair color. She had Forest green eyes and was a bit pale.

She slowly rolled out of the comfort of her bed. Riley put on her new school uniform with a few modifications(Chain belt, Gothic necklaces, etc.). Her feet led her down stairs where chocolate chip pancakes were waiting for her.

"Good morning, hun," her father greeted. He was just getting ready to head out the door and head off to work. He worked for a company called Easter. He never told his family what he did exactly.

"Morning, daddy," Riley said quietly. Her outer character was even used at home.

"Ready for school, Ri?" Her mother asked. Riley's mother was a stay at home mom.

"Yea, mom. I'm leaving now." Riley said as she left the house. Seiyo Elementary was a few blocks away from Riley's house. It took her about fifteen minutes to get to the front gates.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself. She walked through and everybody stopped and stared. Whispers broke through the crowd. Riley rolled her eyes and continued to her class.

Once she entered the class, everyone quieted down. "Class, There is a new student, Riley Jacks. She's from America. Riley say hello."

Riley flipped her white bangs out of her face and the class "ohhhh"-ed. "Hn."

The class obtained hearts in their eyes, even the teacher, and called out, "So cold and exotic." Riley sighed and glared at her teacher.

"Can I sit down now?" The teacher nodded and let Riley take the seat next to this bubblegum haired girl. And class began.

Once school ended, Riley began to walk home a bit depressed. "My outer character did take control again. I wish I could just be myself for once. I hate being 'Cold and Exotic'." Riley Sighed. "Gyahhhh! Why can't I just be me?"

Riley continued walking home in silence.

"Welcome home, Ri," Her mother greeted. Riley nodded her head and continued walking up stairs to her room and didn't come out until dinner.

She went back to her room and fell asleep.

Riley awoke the next day and felt something warm against her feet. Pulling back the covers slowly, she discovered five eggs. It took her a minute to figure out that she wasn't supposed to have five eggs in her bed. She panicked, like any logical person would. "What?! How did this happen? This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not a bird!"

After calming herself down, Riley took a close look at each egg. The first one was coal black with a golden crown in the middle. The next was blood red with a strange three headed dog symbol on it. The third one was black and white checkerboard with an upside down heart leading to three points pointing up, right and left. The second last one was navy blue with a giant sword in the middle. The last one was Bright red with a flame in the middle.

"Riley! You're gonna be late for school!" Her mother called from down stairs. Riley panicked and quickly got ready, placing all five eggs into her school bag rapped in a warm towel.

"Bye, momma!" Riley called as she ran out of the house and all the way to school, slowing down once she was a block away. She looked at her eggs, "What am I going to do with you four?'

"Gyahhhh! It's the Guardians!" The students squealed.

"Look there's Yaya, Ace's chair! Isn't she adorable!" A girl squealed.

"And Queen's Chair Nadeshiko is beautiful!"

"Kya! Jack Chair's Kukai is so cute!"

"No, King's chair's Tadase is the cutest. He truly is the prince of Seiyo Elementary's prince." The squeals went on and on. Riley got bored and turned around to walk away with the bubblegum girl, but a hand stopped them both.

'Excuse me, but..." Tadase started.

Riley slapped his hand away. "I don't like being touched. See you, shortie." Riley walked away leaving a bunch of students gaping. Once out of sight, she face-palmed. "Way to go you moron, now you look like total brat." Inside her bag, the black egg moved.

Later that day, the whole school was called into a meeting by the guardians. Riley hardly payed attention until a girls hand shot up. :Excuse me! I'm sorry, but I really like you!" Bubblegum shouted. Riley admired her bravery.

Tadase sighed, "Please discuss opinions that relate to the topic at hand...and...there's already someone I like." Now that made Riley angry. 'You don't reject a girl in front of everyone or act like she's unimportant.' she thought. The girl got up and ran out. Riley stood up and walked to the blonde.

"Are you stupid or what?" Tadase looked confused. "You don't do that to a girl. Reject her in front of everyone," by now she was on stage and in front of the blonde boy. She flipped her bangs out of her face and glared at him. "And you DON'T treat her like she doesn't matter." Riley slapped him and got down. "you brat."


	3. A friend and the Cat Freak

Riley ran after the bubblegum girl. 'But I don't know how to comfort some one...I'm scared...'

"Then just be friendly and lovable! Smile, giggle, laugh!" A boy's voice said. Riley's black skull necklace turned into a crown.

"Wait!" She shouted. Bubble gum stopped. "Don't be sad. What you did was brave! I'm Riley!" And then her necklace changed back. Did she just do that?

"I'm Amu. Thanks...for what you said." Amu smiled. They continued talking not watching were they were going, until they fell into a hole.

"Ahhh!" they screamed. They were stuck in a deep hole. "Now how do we get out?" Riley asked.

"You jump!" Riley's and Amu's black/pink egg floated up. They both cracked and out popped a chibi character.

"I'm Sora! Riley's Guardian character!" He was a cute little guy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a black, blue, yellow, and red outfit. "I come from her wish to be more friendly and lovable." He gave the girls a cheeky smile.

Ran, Amu's chara introduced herself as well. Then the Chara's gave each other smirk. "Character Change! Hop Step Jump/Smile giggle laugh!" They said together.

Riley's skull on her necklace turned into a crown again and her shoes changed. She and Amu were lifted into the air, high into the air. "What?! Too high, too high!" Riley screamed. They landed on top of an under construction building.

"So you two have charas?" A boy wearing a school uniform said. He had navy blue hair and eyes that matched. The old thing was...he had cat ears and a tail.

"What's with the cosplay?" Riley asked. She saw a little cat by his shoulder. It made her quite curious.

"You still have more, don't you?" he smirked. The little chibi cat beside him sniffed. "She's got four others and pinky's got two more."

"Who are you people?" Amu asked. Riley nodded in agreement. She wanted to figure out who these freaks where too.

"Riley! Becareful! They're after your-" Sora was cut off when the cat boy appeared in her face.

"So Riley's your name?" He reached around Riley's body and into her school bag.

"NO! Let go! Get Off!" Riley tried to out of the boy's grip. He backed off with her eggs in her hand. And his chara hand was Amu's remaining eggs. "Give them back! They're ours!" Riley shouted.

"It seems they're about to be born." The cat guy smirked at the fuming girls. Riley glared at the boy.

"And we already have the Humpty Lock. We scored big today. Ikuto let's head home," Yoru said.

"Sure," Ikuto agreed.

"Wait!" Riley and Amu ran towards the cat boy but tripped. They managed to grab their eggs as they fell. Riley loosened the lock from its holding place.

"Riley, we need to character change! " Sora shouted at the frightened girl. "Trust me!"

Riley gripped on to her eggs with one hand. "Okay...but I'm Scared. I want to be my true self!"

The lock landed in her other hand and a bright light washed over her. Sora went back into his egg and it entered her body. She obtained a short red dress and a blue belt,. She wore a short-sleeved jacket like Sora's and black and white fingerless gloves. In her hand was a sword shaped like a giant key.

"Kingdom Hearts!" they shouted. Riley hit the ground on her feet and jumped back. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she looked at her new outfit and sword. "Sora, where are you?"

"Inside you," he said in her head. "This is a Chara Nari, or a character transformation. It's when you use over 120% of your guardians power."

Riley nodded and heard a squeal. She looked up to see Amu falling. She jumped up and caught her.

"That girl…She can do character transformations?" Ikuto asked no one. He watched as Riley caught Amu and set her on the ground before climbing towards him.

"Hey, Freak," Riley started. "It's awfully mean to take what's not yours." She pointed her sword at him. "Care to explain?"

"Not really, even if it's to a cute girl like you." He smirked and attacked her. Every move he made was either blocked or dodged, until she fell over the railing.

"Ahhh!" Riley closed her eyes.

"Holy Crown!" A voice yelled. She landed on something soft and then dropped into some's arms.

"You again, kiddy king?" Ikuto taunted.

"Taking new-born eggs is against the rules. Also, putting your hands on the Humpty Lock is dishonorable. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase voice came from above Riley. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde 11-year-old above her.

"Let go off me! I still don't like you!" Riley flipped out of his arms and stood a ways from him. Tadase looked at her a bit chest fallen.

"I'll never let the likes of you have the embryo!" He yelled at the cat. Riley was a bit confused. 'Embryo?' she thought. Ikuto fired an attack at Tadase, but he blocked it. "Holy Crown!" After the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"He's gone!" Amu shouted. Riley blinked and looked around. No could disappear that fast.

Tadase turned to Amu. He dug into his pocket and wiped her face. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Riley rolled her eyes and Sora made a gagging sound.

"Tadase, we need you back at the Guardians' Assembly. Everyone's waiting," Nadeshiko said from over by the entrance to the construction site.

"You two should go home for the rest of today," he said to them. Riley nodded and walked away.

"I still don't like you!" She yelled as she left. Sora sighed and followed after her. "Eh?! Why are you following me?" She snapped at Sora.

"I'm your Guardian character! And so are those kids!" Riley looked down at her other four eggs. She and Sora walked, or floated, in silence for the rest of the way home.


	4. The Guardians! And new chibi!

_**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE FAVORITES/FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS! I LUV U GUYS!** _

* * *

Riley and Sora were headed to school. They actually got along real well. Once at school they saw Amu standing in front of their class room door. "Amu?" Riley asked.

Amu jumped and squealed. "Riley! don't scare me like that!" Riley smirked and walked into class and sat down. She could here people talk about how she defended Amu. She smiled slightly and looked out the window. Until Amu came in.

Everyone shut up and watched as she sat down. Until two girls came up to her. "Hinamori-san. You were amazing yesterday." One said. Soon girls crowded around her. Riley hid a smile and waited for class two start.

Then Nadeshiko walked in. Riley sighed. "Just wait to see what she has to say." Sora pleaded. Riley nodded slightly.

"Excuse me," She said as she walked towards Amu and Riley. " You Two are Hinamori Amu-san and Jacks Riley-san, Correct?" Both girls nodded. "We'll be waiting for you in the Royal Garden after school today." Nadeshiko handed each girl and invite.

"The Royal Garden?" Amu asked.

Nadeshiko whispered in both girls ears, "I also bring a message from Hotori-kun: 'I'll tell you about the eggs.'" That got Riley's attention. Though she enough from what Sora told her. "Well then, I'll see you after school." And she walked away.

After school, Sora and Riley walked towards the Royal Garden. "I hope you never pull tricks like what Ran did today. I'll squash you." Riley threatened. Sora franticly shook his head. She nodded and continued walking.

SHe was really nervous about this meeting. She gets scared when she meets new people, and of scary movies, and of heights, and of monkeys.. 'Man I'm not every brave. I wish I could be.'

"Then why aren't you." deep dark voice said. "Bold, fearless, heroic." Riley's skull necklace turned into a weird tree headed dog charm.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. They're just a bunch of kids. I can take 'em." Sora looked at Riley weirdly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Riley blinked but nodded. She felt an egg in her bag move a bit. The Blood red one floated up and another chara popped out. He Had long black hair and red eye. He wore black leather and a red bandana around is head with his bangs over it. Lastly, he wore a red cloak.

"I'm Vincent. Your second chara." His voice scared Sora and Riley.

"Hi! I'm Sora, her first chara." Vincent nodded and floated over to Riley.

"Hey." And they continued on to the Royal Garden.

They met up with Amu. Riley saw that she too hand another chara. "Amu, hey!" Riley greeted. Amu waved back. They both walked into the Royal Garden together. "Excuse me." They both continued to walk in.

They stopped in front of a water fountain. "Awesome," Riley and Sora said. Behind the fountain was the Guardians sitting at a table.

"Welcome, Jacks-san, Hinamori-san, to the Royal Garden," Tadase said from is place at the head of the table.

"So, all of you have Chara's?" Riley asked. Amu nodded and focused on the one by Tadase. The girls sat down at the table and watched everyone. Amu wasn't the only one feeling out of place Riley was too.

"Riley, do want to character change?" Sora whispered.

Riley glance at him and nodded."Just until it's over."

"Character Change! Smile, giggle, Laugh!" Sora shouted. Riley's necklace changed and she smiled.

"Today we have black tea, and the scones over there are freshly baked." Nadeshiko poured tea into everyone's cups. Riley thanked her and took a sip.

"They're yummy!" She giggled. Tadase and Kukai blushed at her cuteness.

"Thank you, Jacks-san," Nadeshiko smiled back.

"Now then, let us introduce ourselves. Guardian's King chair, Hotori Tadase. I'm in the fifth grade like you. And this is my chara, Kiseki." Tadase's Chara looked like a king. He had purple hair and blue eyes.

"Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm also in the fifth grade. And this is my Chara, Temari." Temari wore a light purple kimono and hid behind a fan.

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya! I'm in the fourth grade, and I love cute things! And this is Pepe-chan! Pleased to meet you!" Pepe was a baby. Enough said.

"Jack's chair, Souma Kukai Sixth Grade. I'm the captain of the soccer club. And this guy's Daichi." Daichi had blue-green hair and a big star on his head.

"Uh-I-I am.."

"We already know who you two are, Hinamori Amu-san And Jacks Riley-san." Nadeshiko said.

Riley's eyebrow rose. "How you just met us?"

"Being aware of all students' personal information is a duty of a Guardian!" She replied.

"Isn't that invading a person's privacy?" Riley questioned. She really didn't like people digging into her records. More so when it come's to her brothers.

"Ehmm hm. And these are your Shugo Chara, Ran. Miki, Hinamori Amu-san. And Jacks Riley-san's charas, Sora and Vincent." Nadeshiko noted.

"What are they?" Amu asked. Tadase handed her a book and she read it out loud. "Huh? There's a page torn out."

"That picture book was created by the founding king of the Guardians. The heart's egg…Doesn't it seem a little familiar?" Tadase questioned. Both girls and they're charas just figured out what this was about.

"Right! Everyone has their own heart's egg inside of them, but sometimes, that little egg wiggles on up and starts to come on and thats when one of these guys comes out right in front of you," Yaya explained.

"My would be self..." Riley looked at Sora and Vincent. Vincent was listening to Sora talk to Daichi.

"We Guardians all have Shugo Chara as well, and recruit new members each 's why, Hinamori Amu-san, Jacks Riley-san, we would like you to join the Guardians." Tadase offered. Riley, who was still in Character Change nodded.

"Sure, sounds fun. Right Sora, Vincent?" Sora smiled and nodded. Vincent gave a quick nod and continued watching Sora.

Tadase explained what X-eggs were. Riley felt a little worried when she looked at her other three eggs. 'I've got to be careful with you don't I?'

"When that happens, you two's character nari well come in handy." Kukai stated.

Nadeshiko agreed. "No one here can do them, after all."

"I want to see a Character Nari!" Yaya squealed. Riley sighed. She didn't like loud people.

Riley and Amu panicked. "A character nari? That just happened on its own; we don't even know how we did it!" Amu said. Then Amu refused to become a guardian.

"Why not?!" Yaya demanded. She got into Amu's face, "As a Guardian, you'd get a whole bunch of special privileges!"

Amu answer...because she didn't want to wear the cape. Kukai and Riley started laughing. Kukai told her that she was Guardian after that.

Tadase went prince-like on her, "Not for anything?" Amu freaked and left. Her chara's quickly followed her. Then the Guardians turned to Riley, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Are you okay, Jacks-san?" Tadase asked. Riley could barely nod because she was laughing to hard, along with Sora. They had little tears in their eyes from the lack of oxygen. Riley had a feeling that she was going to like these kids.


End file.
